1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable dryer. More particularly, to a portable dryer with different circuit designs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional dryer is operable only after establishing connection with an AC power plug through a power cord. The use of the dryer is then limited by the length of the cord to the area that can be reached by the cord from the AC power receptacle. Therefore, it is very inconvenient for travelling purposes. In particular, when traveling in countries where the AC power specifications, such as voltages, cycles, and receptacles, that varies from one to another. Different converters and transformers are needed if the user wants to use a conventional dryer. Furthermore, since the conventional AC powered dryers are powered by AC currents with sinusoidal amplitudes, mostly using a diode to control the generation of heat. When the switch is shifted to low heat, the one-way conduction property of the diode filters out a half cycle of the AC current that passes through the heating filament. When the switch is shifted to high heat, the current to the heating filament does not go through the diode so that heat can be generated in full output. At the same time, in order to provide a DC current for the motor, an additional bridge rectifier has to be employed to supply the needed DC power.